The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Lady. The new cultivar is a mutation achieved through irradiation of Marna, formerly named Neptune Blue (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,524).
The new cultivar is most similar to Marna. However, Lady is more compact, having smaller foliage and more leaves. In addition, the overall color of Lady is different from Marna with Lady being pink and having a light yellow throating, which is discernible from a distance.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.